


what you to do me

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Davey recounts some of their firsts, and some of the things he feels for Jack.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	what you to do me

"Ya don't know whatcha do t'me, do ya? You got no idea how ya make me feel."

The words were softly spoken against Davey's hair. They were both lying on the rooftop, staring up into an inky black abyss. The moon was out, shining bright as a beacon up ahead, but it seemed as though there were no stars in the sky. No constellations that Davey had learned about in his books, nothing to map out to Jack, though he knew that Jack never really listened. He would instead watch Davey, memorize his features, make a mental sketch of all of the soft curves and edges of his face, and sometimes make soft comments, soft little quips about the stories that Davey would tell, always keeping his voice low, gentle, sweet. 

And, oh, how he loved that voice. That soft spoken whisper, meant only for Davey. He hummed as he thought about the question, closing his eyes for a moment, before turning back to look up at the sky.

The stars were not out, but the two boys huddled together regardless. This had become a new "normal" for the two of them- both lying on their backs, though often, Davey had his head pressed against Jack's chest, listening to the soft lull of his heartbeat. Jack would wrap an arm around his waist, or run his fingers through his hair, always wanting to touch him in some way.

Before meeting Jack, Davey had rarely ever gotten physical affection. It was not the way he was raised- his parents were far from cruel, but they typically settled more for a handshake than a hug. A smile and a wave in place of a kiss on the cheek. 

Jack had taken that and turned it around, though, really, all of the boys were affectionate- it wasn't often that Davey walked into the lodging house and did not see two boys cuddling, or sitting with a head in a lap, or draping themselves over each other. But with Jack, it had been almost overwhelming, at first- especially on those days when Jack would sling his arm around Davey's shoulders, or nudge him when they were walking to a selling spot. Those small gestures, those small movements, small touches, had been intoxicating. 

Davey remembered their first kiss fondly. They had both been leaning against the railing on the rooftop, staring across the city as the sun made it's way down beneath the horizon. Davey had been perfectly content like that, standing in a comfortable silence with each other, until Jack reached around and slipped his arm across Davey's shoulders, effectively pulling him closer. 

Davey had been the one to make a move.

Jack turned his head to ask him a question, thinking out loud about finding a new spot to sell, but Davey had kissed him before he could even get the words out. 

Davey remembered pulling away, their foreheads pressed together as they took in a few deep breaths. He remembered opening his eyes and seeing Jack staring right up at him.

He remembered how it felt to fall in love with Jack the very moment their eyes met.

That night had been one of new beginnings, of new explorations, of new conversations and admissions and confessions. 

It seemed so long ago, now. Back then, Davey hadn't expected it to last. He was certain that this- whatever this was- was just a passing phase in his life, a spur of the moment type thing that they would eventually grow out of, but as the colder months turned into a scorching summer, their desire for each other only heated, turned the dial up to eleven. 

Six months had passed since then.

Davey let out a soft chuckle after Jack spoke, closing his eyes and whispering, "I think I know the feeling well."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this- i just love writing sappy stories about these boys. 
> 
> if you want, you guys can go request a drabble on my tumblr side blog: @we-are-inevitable !!


End file.
